La llegada de la primavera
by SombraLN
Summary: El surgimiento de las flores no es el único indicio de que la primavera ha llegado, en ocasiones un simple encuentro puede representar una gran equivalencia. AU Sin quirks Principal: KatsukixOchako
1. Chapter 1

Un rubio cenizo se encuentra de pie ante una florería, al hombro carga una mochila roja y no deja de refunfuñar ante cada oportunidad. Katsuki es un joven estudiante que por decisión de sus padres ha sido enviado con unos familiares para trabajar durante las vacaciones de invierno, todo con el fin de que su carácter tan explosivo se apaciguara un poco.

\- ¡Ya estás aquí! – se escucha una voz emocionada detrás del joven.

\- Deku… - murmura con fastidio al girarse para observar a su primo Izuki, aquel chico peliverde que le despertaba una gran necesidad de golpearlo.

\- Bienvenido Kacchan, mamá estará feliz de verte también – hablo de forma apresurada mientras pasaba a su lado sin detenerse hasta llegar a la puerta – entra, llegas a tiempo para comer.

Katsuki rodo los ojos y rechisto con fastidio, pero sin más opciones simplemente entro a sabiendas de que en el piso superior se hallaba la residencia de la familia.

Kacchan y Deku eran los "cariñosos" apodos que se habían asignado desde su infancia, claro que, uno más inocente que el otro, pero al final, se convirtieron en motes por los cuales muchas personas les conocían. Desde pequeños solían permanecer juntos, principalmente porque Izuki admiraba completamente al otro y aunque todavía le guardaba un nivel de estimación, la brecha entre ellos era clara desde que Katsuki se mudó con sus padres.

Ante recientes problemas de Katsuki en la escuela, sus padres optaron por enviarlo de vuelta a su antigua y pequeña comunidad con la esperanza de que un ambiente diferente y algo de responsabilidad mejorara su forma de actuar.

"_Kacchan, compartiremos habitación, espero no te moleste" "Hay que levantarse temprano Kacchan, pero yo puedo encargarme de despertarte" "Que bueno que eres tan fuerte Kacchan, podremos cargar esos costales más rápido" "Kacchan, Kacchan, Kacchan,…"_

Katsuki estaba a nada de explotar ante la incesante voz de su primo, razón para ofrecerse a recoger un encargo en los límites del pueblo, dicha tarea la llevaría a cabo junto a un vecino que recordaba de su infancia; Kirishima siempre le agrado, quizá porque lo soportaba pese a su carácter. A Izuku le tocaba quedarse en la florería ya que su madre estaría próxima a salir.

De ese modo, ambos tomaron un par de bicicletas, una de ellas con un pequeño remolque para facilitar el transporte de las cosas. El camino fue ameno para ambos, conversaron sobre sus vidas y Katsuki aprovecho para quejarse de su situación, sus padres, y claro, su primo.

A poco de llegar a su destino Katsuki se detuvo abruptamente, su vista se mantuvo fija en la silueta sobre un puente, una chica de cabello corto, playera roja, falda de un tono verde oscuro y medias negras se mantenía recargada en la orilla con una melancólica expresión. Su mente se desconectó por completo y el simple hecho de admirar a la chica le producía una inexplicable paz.

\- ¿Katsubro? ¿Todo está bien? – Kirishima intentaba en vano atraer la atención de su amigo, terminando por mirar también "_aquello_" que lo mantenía tan hipnotizado – Que linda chica, ¿La conoces?

Ante la pregunta el rubio aparto la vista de inmediato – Claro que no idiota, ¿Cómo podría conocerla? Yo no vivo aquí – se excusó mientras retomaba el camino.

El par de chicos no tardaron en recoger un par de costales que acomodaron sin problemas en el remolque de la bicicleta que manejaba Katsuki, emprendiendo el camino de vuelta se repitió la escena, nuevamente Katsuki se detuvo al apreciar la figura de la chica sobre el puente.

\- Empiezo a creer que ella no es de por aquí – menciono Kirishima – tal vez deberíamos ayudarla.

Antes de que su amigo opinara, el pelirrojo ya había emprendido la marcha hacia el puente, siendo seguido de inmediato por el otro.

\- Hola – saludo Kirishima con una gran sonrisa en cuanto llego a la chica – mi amigo y yo no pudimos evitar notarte, ¿Podría ser que estés perdida? – Ante la expresión desconfiada continuó – es solo que este no es un pueblo muy grande, por lo que los rostros nuevos destacan fácilmente.

\- No estoy perdida… sólo paseo - murmuro esquivando la mirada.

Katsuki rechisto en respuesta, le era obvio que la chica mentía y su primer pensamiento fue dejarla y alejarse, después de todo no era su problema; sin embargo, contrariamente a su forma de ser, una pequeña voz se incrementaba gritándole que no podía dejarla ahí.

\- ¿Escuchaste? – Kirishima movía su mano de forma insistente frente al rostro de su amigo – te digo que no podemos dejarla aquí, pronto va a oscurecer y creo que no tienen a donde ir - ¿Verdad? – cuestiono ahora a la joven que tenía un ligero rubor por ser descubierta.

\- Yo, agradecería si solo me indican de un hotel, posada o cualquier cosa similar – solicitó con una leve sonrisa y rascando su mejilla con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Lo ves? – recalco el pelirrojo.

\- Supongo que al menos podemos dejarla cerca del centro – propuso el rubio con resignación.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – la chica se inclinó reafirmando su gratitud.

\- Anda, sube – Kirishima le señalo el remolque que manejaba su amigo.

Katsuki estaba por quejarse de ser "chofer" pero la sonrisa que la desconocida le mostro lo dejo sin palabras, nuevamente, suspiro derrotado y no se opuso a la idea.

En cuanto llegaron a la florería se toparon con Izuku que se hallaba terminando de meter las últimas macetas para poder cerrar. Kirishima no tardo en explicarle de la pobre chica perdida del puente.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres entrar a comer algo? – Izuku ofreció de inmediato, preocupado por la situación.

\- No gracias, ya ha sido suficiente con que me ayudaran a llegar – respondió ella con dulzura.

\- Oigan, ¿Por qué no se queda aquí esta noche? – sugirió Kirishima con emoción.

\- ¡Eres idiota! – Katsuki no tuvo reparos en gritarle – No puedes disponer de la casa de otros sólo así, ¿Por qué no ofreces la tuya?

\- ¿Estás loco? Si Mina se enterara de otra chica en mi casa seguramente me mataría. Ahora que recuerdo, se supone que tenía que ir a verla – hablo apresurado al recordar su cita – los veo mañana, hasta luego – se despido mientras pedaleaba a gran velocidad.

Los tres restantes se mantuvieron en silencio.

Katsuki observo con discreción a la chica, si analizaba la situación, seguramente esta había escapado de casa o le avergonzaba admitir que estaba perdida, después de todo no cargaba una prenda para abrigarse, una mochila o tan siquiera un bolso.

\- Deku idiota, llévala adentro y préstale algún suéter, voy a guardar estas cosas – refirió al encargo en su bici.

\- Eso no es… - la chica intento declinar del ofrecimiento, pero el rubio le ignoro por completo y se encamino al pequeño almacén que tenían en el patio trasero.

\- Por cierto, mi nombre es Izuku – llamó su atención el otro sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Puedes llamarme Ochako – se inclinó al presentarse – estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que hacen tú y… - se irguió al percatarse que desconocía el nombre del rubio.

\- Oh, Kacchan es mi primo, y el que se fue hace un momento es nuestro amigo Kirishima – respondió sin duda.

Katsuki se encontraba en la bodega con la frente recargada en uno de los estantes - ¿Por qué demonios dije eso? – se cuestionó en voz baja ante su actuar frente a la chica, cualquiera que lo conociera desconocería sin falta su repentina cortesía.

Sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto se decidió a entrar, quizá podrían dejar que la chica durmiera en el sofá, después de todo su tía llegaría hasta el día siguiente, por lo que solamente debería sacar a la "inquilina" antes de eso. En cuanto llego a la cocina buscando a los otros dos se topó con su primo sirviendo una taza de chocolate a la linda chica que sentada frente a una mesa redonda portaba cómodamente una sudadera gris con la palabra HERO en azul; "_**su**_" sudadera favorita. Su primer impulso fue gritarle que se quitara eso y de paso quería golpear a su primo, pero otra vez, la sonrisa de ella borro toda intención.

\- Oh, Kacchan, hablaba con Izuku y ya que me permitirán pasar la noche aquí puedo ayudarles con todo lo que necesiten en la florería para compensarles.

\- No es necesario, dudo que si quiera puedas despertar temprano o soportar las tareas pesadas – Katsuki sintió un alivio interno al percatarse que su actitud parecía intacta.

\- Ni siquiera me conoces, así que no sabes de lo que soy capaz – se defendió ella al instante.

\- Apuesto a que te rendirías con facilidad – le reto acercándose unos pasos.

\- Y yo apuesto a que te tragarías tus palabras – se levantó ella con decisión.

\- A-aguarden, no deberían discutir – Izuku intento intervenir.

\- Bien, ya veremos mañana quien tiene la razón – declaro el rubio al darse la vuelta para finalizar el tema – muéstrale el sofá para que pueda dormir – finalizo antes de salir de la cocina.

Izuku observo por donde se retiró su primo – me disculpo por él, si me das tiempo podría alistarte un mejor lugar para descansar.

\- No, no, el sofá está bien – respondió ella – ya es mucho lo que hacen por una desconocida, lo menos que deseo es causarles molestias.

\- No hay problema, después de todo le agradas a Kacchan – Ochako se quedó sin palabras ante lo escuchado – es solo que mi primo es algo… complicado y no suele interesarse en otras personas, así que el hecho de traerte seguramente es porque le simpatizaste a la primera.

La conversación finalizo con aquellas palabras. Cuando el chocolate en sus tazas se acabó, Izuku le proporciono lo necesario para ella durmiera plácidamente.

Katsuki se estiro perezosamente al levantarse, tras un largo bostezo giro el rostro en busca de su compañero de habitación, pero su primo no se hallaba en su cama. Extrañado por no haber sido despertado como era costumbre se dispuso a cambiarse para salir en busca del otro y reclamarle. Reviso las habitaciones cercanas sin encontrar a Deku, al bajar a la florería se topó con quien buscaba en compañía de cierta chica; por instantes había olvidado por completo la existencia de la inquilina.

\- Buenos días Kacchan – Ochako le saludo con gran entusiasmo mientras cargaba una hilera de macetas.

\- Buenos días – Deku se acercó a saludar mientras dejaba un ramo de flores sobre el mostrador – Ochako sugirió no despertarte y ya que ella se ofreció a ayudar considere que era una buena idea dejarte descansar – se explicó antes de que el otro se quejara.

El rubio paseo la mirada por el lugar, la mayor parte de las tareas a realizar parecían completadas – Iré por algo de café – indicó antes de retirarse.

\- Eso fue… raro – mencionó Deku con sorpresa.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Ochako pregunto tras dejar en el suelo las macetas.

\- Sí, eso creo, es solo que parece bastante calmado, generalmente ya me hubiese gritado – respondió divertido y confundido.

Ochako no pregunto más, pero internamente sentía curiosidad por saber más del rubio.

La madre de Izuku se comunicó para informarles que alargaría unos días su salida, confiando en que los chicos se las arreglarían solos, claro que, Deku no se molestó en informar de la situación actual, principalmente por la mirada amenazante que su primo le dedicaba.

Por la tarde Kirishima fue de visita y al igual que Deku, noto una extraña calma en Katsuki cuando la chica estaba cerca; sin embargo no quiso arriesgarse todavía a jactarse de la situación.

Ante la ausencia de la madre, Ochako aprovecho la oportunidad para pedir hospedaje a cambio de trabajar en la florería, nadie se opuso a la idea.

Contrario a las ideas iniciales de Katsuki, la chica resulto tener talento para todas las actividades del lugar, aprendía rápido y no se inmutaba ante las tareas pesadas, el rubio no podía admitirlo en voz alta, pero comenzaba a admirar su carácter; quizá, comenzaba a sentir más que eso.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

¿Conocen la leyenda de Hades y Perséfone? También es conocida como la leyenda de las estaciones, o algo así XD

En fin, en base a dicha leyenda quería escribir algo de este fandom, aunque en el avance creo que se desvió de la idea original, detalles. También esto sería un one-shot pero creo que se extendió un poquito, según yo, con tres partes será suficiente.

Además de que tenía ganas de escribir sobre dicha pareja, quería aprovechar para hacer un regalo para cierta personita. Monstruo, sabes que soy pobre y de familia numerosa, además de que tienes gustos muy caros, así que confórmate con un fic XD

Te quiero como a un hermano, feliz cumple ;w;


	2. Chapter 2

Por un largo pasillo resuenan los fuertes pasos de una joven chica de cabello negro, portando un vestido rojo avanza sin escuchar a los pocos que se atreven a intentar detenerla; con gran decisión abre la puerta en un solo movimiento e ingresa de forma segura.

\- P-por favor señorita, su padre está ocupado – uno de los tantos empleados intenta en vano de hacerla salir de aquella oficina.

\- Esta bien, déjenla – indica el hombre tras el escritorio. Toshinori Yagi era el nombre del empresario, quien pese a su musculosa complexión era un hombre inteligente y bastante amable – terminamos por hoy.

Tras la instrucción, el joven que había intentado detener a la chica y otras personas en la oficina simplemente se retiraron.

\- Momo, no debes irrumpir de esa forma mientras tengo una junta – indicó el hombre mientras aflojaba su corbata amarilla.

\- Lo siento padre – se excusó ella antes de acercarse al escritorio – es solo que no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo, ¿Ya tienen una pista de mi hermanita? – cuestionó con ligera ansiedad.

\- De hecho, sí, la investigación parece haber determinado su ubicación, planeaba enviar a alguien para confirmarlo.

\- Siendo así, me gustaría ser yo quien vaya a revisar – su padre arqueo una ceja ante la petición – bueno, creo que será más sencillo si aparece su hermana mayor en lugar de la persona con quien discutió… - murmuró lo último antes de suspirar.

Su padre escondió el rostro entre sus manos al recordar que una disputa con su hija fue la causante de que la misma escapara de casa – Está bien, pero serás acompañada.

\- No creo que sea necesario, estaré bien sola.

\- Me quedare más tranquilo si vas con… - su oración fue interrumpida ante unos leves toques a la puerta – adelante – indicó para dar paso a un joven de cabello bicolor – Oh, justo a tiempo – se colocó de pie y se acercó al recién llegado - ¿Recuerdas que te hable de Shoto Todoroki?

\- Eh, sí, tu nuevo asistente – respondió ella sin apartar la vista del chico.

\- Un gusto conocerla señorita – se inclinó él para saludarla. Ella imitó el gesto.

\- El joven Todoroki será quien te acompañe, confío plenamente en que podrá traer de vuelta a mis dos hijas totalmente a salvo.

\- Así será – aseguró el chico.

Momo no se opuso a la idea con tal de ir lo más pronto posible al encuentro con su hermana.

* * *

Deku se cuestionaba la situación actual en su hogar, en primer lugar, su madre terminaría por ausentarse indefinidamente después de ser convencida por un grupo de amigas de pasar más tiempo con ellas, la mujer decidió aceptar al estar tranquila de que su hijo tuviese a su primo para ayudarle, de aquella decisión ya pasaban cuatro días. Luego se hallaba con su reciente inquilina quien resultó ser una gran ayuda tanto en la florería como en el hogar, era agradable y congeniaron de inmediato, además de que contaron con la ayuda de la novia de Kirishima para contar con algo de ropa extra. Por último, tenía la mayor incógnita de su vida, su primo Kacchan, aquel gruñón que pese a sus acciones todavía admiraba, ahora parecía una persona diferente, los gritos habían disminuido en gran medida y parecía acatar toda tarea sin queja alguna; inicialmente se preocupó de que el rubio pudiese estar enfermo, al menos esa era su idea hasta que Kirishima le hizo notar que había una explicación más simple, Katsuki estaba enamorado.

\- ¡¿Qué tanto me miras idiota?! – cuestionó rabioso Katsuki tras ser observado detenidamente por su primo.

Izuku saltó ante el grito, escondiéndose por inercia tras las plantas del mostrador – N-nada, no veía nada – se apresuró a responder temeroso.

El rubio parecía listo a gritarle nuevamente, pero detuvo sus acciones en cuanto Ochako cruzo la puerta con un gran costal de tierra entre manos.

\- Dame eso, vas a tirarlo – indicó presuroso el rubio antes de retirarle la carga y dedicándole una rápida mirada a la chica que parecía haber tenido una preferencia por usar su sudadera favorita.

\- Oh, vamos, no es tan pesado – respondió ella con un puchero mientras avanzaba tras de él - ¿Qué planta era esta? – cambio el tema al señalar una flor roja en forma de trompeta con un largo y grueso tallo que reposaba en un arreglo sencillo pero lindo.

\- Amarilis… - respondió al dejar el costal en una esquina y acercarse hasta el arreglo – últimamente es muy popular para el interior de casas.

\- Es muy bonita – opinó sonriente mientras tocaba los pétalos con suavidad.

Katsuki observó a detalle aquel gesto – Resplandeciente… - murmuró sin pensar. Cuando la vista de ella se posó en su persona giro el rostro al instante – la planta, significa brillante o resplandeciente – aclaró apresurado – florece en invierno y primavera y sus cuidados son sencillos.

La ligera risa de Ochako atrajo nuevamente su atención – Parece como si quisieras vendérmela, se nota que sabes mucho de esto – halagó sin duda, el poco tiempo que tenía en la florería fue bien invertido en aprender sobre diversas especies, todo gracias al rubio.

\- Solo lo necesario para lograr las mejores ventas – se jactó con una sonrisa ladina.

Deku ladeo su cabeza tras presenciar la escena, era como si el resto del mundo no existiera para los otros dos, parecían completamente cómodos con la simple presencia del contrario; aquello confirmo las sospechas, entre Katsuki y Ochako había algo más, pero no se atrevía a preguntar o interrumpir. Valiéndose de su repentina y aparente "_invisibilidad_" se decidió a aprovechar en ir por algunos víveres para la cena.

En el centro del pueblo Izuku terminaba de comprar algunas verduras cuando una joven pareja se acercó.

\- Buen día – habló la chica de cabello negro – estoy buscando a una persona, ¿Podrías mirar su foto e indicarme si la has visto? – solicitó con gran amabilidad.

El peli verde no tuvo objeción alguna y sin problema sujeto la fotografía que ella le ofrecía; la expresión de sorpresa fue inevitable al reconocer a Ochako – E-ella… - masculló incrédulo.

\- ¡¿La has visto?! – la chica le sujetó por los hombros.

\- Bueno… - Izuku esquivo la mirada, no sabía nada de su inquilina, pero si la misma no quería hablar de su pasado o situación, tendría sus razones – no, lo siento – finalizó, considerando que lo mejor era hablarlo con Ochako directamente. Ante la respuesta, el joven de cabello bicolor que había permanecido en silencio se acercó e inclino ligeramente cerca de su rostro – lo siento, yo, debo irme – se excusó con rapidez antes de huir a prisa.

\- Ese chico sabía algo, ¿Verdad? – inquirió ella mientras levantaba la foto que el otro había dejado caer en su retirada.

\- Eso pienso, también percibí un curioso aroma en sus prendas.

\- ¿Qué tipo de aroma?

\- Floral – finalizó manteniendo la vista fija por el camino que el chico tomó.

* * *

\- Ese infeliz desapareció sin más – se quejó Katsuki recargado en el mostrador.

\- Ni siquiera lo escuche salir – respondió Ochako en la misma posición – quizá fue a dejar algún encargo.

\- Supongo que… - su frase se vio interrumpida al escuchar el teléfono sonar. Tras atender y formular breves respuestas regreso al lado de la chica – Era la tía, mañana estará de vuelta – informo con un claro tono decepcionado.

\- Oh, ya veo… supongo que deberé marcharme entonces.

\- Tal vez, la tía comprenda y puedas quedarte un poco más, después de todo, no tienes a donde ir, ¿Cierto?

Ochako bajó la mirada – sobre eso, me encantaría seguir aquí y conocer más sobre las flores, pero, ni siquiera te he contado la verdad.

El rubio trago pesado, inexplicablemente el rostro afligido de ella le hacía sentir la necesidad de confortarla. ¿Por qué tenía tales sentimientos? Claro que él no era tonto, comprendía perfectamente lo ocurrido pero era incapaz de aceptarlo, ¿Él enamorado? Un chico conocido como un bravucón, buscapleitos y de carácter explosivo hipnotizado por una desconocida. ¿Después de tantos días aun podía clasificarlo como amor a primera vista? Por instinto cubrió su boca con una mano, temeroso de que tales pensamientos fueran a ser dichos en voz alta por error.

\- Muchas gracias por todo, si está bien aguardare a que Izuku regrese para poder despedirme de él – Ochako hablo aun sin mirarle, convencida de que lo mejor era marcharse. Un par de pasos para comenzar a alejarse y su andar fue detenido por una mano en su muñeca.

\- Esta bien si no quieres decirme – el rubio le sostenía con suavidad – no necesito saberlo – le atrajo con lentitud, pasando el brazo libre por su cintura, en respuesta ella rodea su cuello.

Las acciones eran nuevas para ambos, pero se movían como si hubiesen practicado mil veces con anterioridad. Sin la necesidad de una sola palabra se acercaron lentamente, la distancia desapareció y sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso.

\- ¡Kacchan! – El grito acompañado del sonido de la puerta abriéndose abruptamente obligo al par a separarse en segundos - ¿Eh? ¿Interrumpí algo? – preguntó al ver el rostro sonrojado de ambos.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Por qué demonios entras así?! – explotó el rubio contra su primo, apenas y logrando reprimir el impulso de golpearlo.

\- ¡L-lo siento! Es que, creo que hay problemas, tal vez. Estaba en el centro comprando y hay unas personas buscando a una chica perdida – ante lo dicho Katsuki miro por inercia a Ochako quien no disimulaba la preocupación – me mostraron t-tu foto – refirió a la chica.

\- ¿Les dijiste que estaba aquí? – cuestionó en voz baja.

\- ¡Claro que no! yo… creí que no debía decirles.

Ochako sonrió en agradecimiento.

\- Será mejor cerrar temprano – sugirió Katsuki con relativa calma.

\- Sí, será lo mejor… - respondió Izuku al dar la vuelta listo para cerrar la puerta, pero la silueta en el marco le hizo retroceder.

Ochako se escondió por instinto tras Katsuki ante la presencia de un joven de cabello bicolor.

\- Lamento la intromisión – habló Shoto Todoroki con parsimonia mientras ingresaba.

\- Esta cerrado, largo – Katsuki se posicionó al frente a la par que empujaba a su primo cerca de Ochako; moviendo su mano les indicaba mantenerse atrás.

\- Solamente vengo por la señorita – aseguró sin ser intimidado por la mirada del rubio.

\- Parece que no comprendes, dije que estaba cerrado, así que lárgate o te echare yo mismo – amenazó Katsuki golpeando sus puños para enfatizar el punto.

\- Señorita Ochako, espero pueda ser razonable y me acompañe para evitar una innecesaria pelea.

La nombrada bajó la vista, dudando de lo que debía hacer, claramente entendía que no podía esconderse por siempre, pero su sentimiento de querer permanecer un poco más cerca de Kacchan traicionaba su razón.

\- Ella no ira a ninguna parte y si intentas algo te matare – aseguró Katsuki con voz ronca y una expresión aterradora.

Tal afirmación llevo a lo inevitable, Katsuki fue el primero en lanzar un golpe que fue evadido con facilidad por su oponente. Izuku y Ochako observaban con impotencia la escena, por más que gritaran suplicándoles detenerse, el par de jóvenes se había enfrascado en una calurosa pelea que no mostraba señales de terminar. Artículos diversos y muebles saldrían dañados con facilidad en dicho enfrentamiento.

\- ¡Es suficiente! – la autoritaria voz de Momo se hizo presente logrando así su cometido. Todoroki retrocedió un par de pasos, la recién llegada se apresuró a su lado – te dije que no hicieras un escándalo – le reprendió a la par que buscaba en su bolso un pañuelo para poder limpiar la fina línea de sangre que salía de la comisura de los labio del chico.

Ochako se acercó a Katsuki – Estas herido… - murmuró pasando con suavidad sus dedos por la marca roja que tenía él cerca de su ojo derecho, era obvio el próximo moretón.

\- ¿Podemos irnos ahora? – Momo interrumpió el momento.

\- Lo lamento Kacchan, de verdad quería quedarme y aprender más – Ochako le hablo con una sonrisa apenas perceptible – antes de obtener una respuesta se giró hacia Deku – muchas gracias por todo, lamento los problemas que cause.

Momo se acercó y le estiro un papel al peliverde. Deku casi se desmaya al ver la cantidad anotada en el cheque – esto cubrirá los daños causados a su local y los gastos que mi hermana ocasionara.

Katsuki se mantuvo en silencio, aquella mujer era hermana de Ochako y no parecía haber razón para detener su partida, ¿O si lo había? Busco cruzar miradas con Ochako, solo requería una señal, la más mínima que le indicara detener todo ese teatro, pero la dulce chica se negaba a levantar el rostro.

\- Con permiso – Momo se despidió manteniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana, empujándole ligeramente a la salida y siendo seguidas por Todoroki.

\- Kacchan… - murmuró Deku a observar a su primo, su mueca parecía inexpresiva y aquello le preocupaba de sobremanera.

Por su parte, Ochako subió a un auto negro en compañía de su hermana, Todoroki no tardo en posicionarse tras el volante. Momo se mantuvo en silencio, apenas y notando el afligido rostro de la menor que oprimía entre sus manos la tela de aquella sudadera gris.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


	3. Chapter 3

La madre de Deku regresó tal como había anunciado, completamente feliz de sus cortas vacaciones llego para toparse con la sorpresa de una ligera renovación en su local; acorde a la explicación de su hijo hubo un pequeño suceso en el que se tuvo que cambiar algunos muebles, ella estaba tan fascinaba que no reparo en los detalles de la historia, el lugar estaba completo y los dos chicos a salvo, eso le era suficiente.

Deku se encargó de contarle a Kirishima lo ocurrido con Ochako, el pelirrojo no tardo en ir a tratar de consolar al rubio.

\- ¡Es una gran estupidez! – gritaba Katsuki furioso dando vueltas en la recamara ante la atenta mirada de su amigo.

\- Pero dices que era su hermana, ¿No? entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.

\- Se lo que dije, pero ella no quería irse, deseaba quedarse aquí con… - corto la frase antes de sentarse en el suelo.

\- ¿Contigo? – completó la oración el otro intentando reprimir la risa.

\- No dije eso… - murmuró frustrado – es solo que, es tan molesto que todo pasara tan rápido.

\- ¿Hablas de su partida o de la paliza que te dieron? – le fue inevitable reír, al menos hasta que un libro impacto en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Hubiese ganado sin problema! Ese estúpido mitad-mitad no era nadie – afirmó mientras se colocaba de pie, amenazante.

\- Tranquilo bro, solo jugaba – retrocedió, listo para huir si era necesario, sin embargo, su amigo detuvo su andar y volvió a tomar lugar en el suelo, eso tomo al pelirrojo por sorpresa, realmente esperaba una mayor explosión de su amigo – realmente la extrañas, ¿Verdad? – preguntó con un tono suave, sentándose al frente del otro.

\- Solo me fastidia no entender nada.

\- ¿Qué harías si fuera posible verla otra vez?

\- No lo sé, simplemente… - el recuerdo del beso paso fugaz por su mente - ¡Maldición! – volvió a gritar exasperado colocando ambas manos en su cabello.

Kirishima no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, no por disfrutar del sufrimiento de su amigo, sino por la situación en si donde el rubio ni siquiera podía expresar sus sentimientos tan obvios.

\- ¡Kacchan! – Deku entró apresurado al cuarto, casi cayendo al ingresar con un celular en mano - ¡Mira, es ella! – gritaba alterado mientras acercaba lo suficiente el teléfono al rostro del rubio.

Katsuki solo requirió un par de segundos para distinguir a Ochako en la pantalla acompañada de la hermana mayor y de un hombre de porte ostentoso, arrebatándole el aparato al otro deslizo la imagen para leer la noticia adjunta.

Kirishima se acercó a un costado para poder ver – El conocido empresario en compañía de sus hijas corto el listón de inauguración en el nuevo establecimiento…. – leyó el primer renglón en voz alta – no parece muy feliz – concluyo al ver la foto detenidamente - ¿Estas bien Katsubro? – cuestionó ante el silencio de su amigo.

Deku y Kirishima solo intercambiaron una mirada sin saber que más decir para sacar del aparente trance en el que se hallaba el rubio.

Ochako paseaba por el jardín de su casa, ya habían pasado varios días desde el incidente en la florería y ella no podía alejar el sentimiento de tristeza desde entonces. Su padre le reprendió pero ella no tenía fuerza para debatir, ni siquiera se hallaba con motivación para acompañar a su familia a los acostumbrados eventos y deberes, razón para quedarse ese día.

Sonreía de forma involuntaria al ver las flores, felicitándose en silencio cuando recordaba correctamente el nombre de alguna especie y haciendo un puchero cuando lo olvidaba. Su breve repaso finalizo cuando el rostro del rubio cruzo por su mente, si tan solo hubiese dicho la verdad antes… no, aquello no importaba, de haber hablado o no de su situación al momento no le aseguraba nada; pero, ¿Asegurar que? ¿Su estadía en la florería? ¿La convivencia con sus nuevos amigos? ¿Amigos? ¿Siquiera llegaron a ser amigos? ¿Ella solo lo quería a _él_ como amigo?

La chica detuvo su andar ante la última interrogante, no importaba cuantas veces diera vuelta al mismo asunto siempre terminaba en lo mismo, dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Katsuki. Negó lentamente, no tenía caso seguir atormentándose, se giró lista para retornar al interior de su hogar, pero un extraño ruido atrajo su atención.

* * *

Ochako se acercó cautelosa a la pared más cercana, lugar de donde parecía provenir el ruido, dio un salto atrás en cuanto distinguió a una persona asomándose en lo alto del muro; su preocupación se disipo al distinguir la cabellera rubia - Kacchan… - murmuró incrédula.

El nombrado respiro con fuerza al llegar a la cima, ¿quién diría que correr como loco y escalar en un salto fuese tan agotador?, por fortuna tenía el físico para ello. Dirigió la vista al suelo, topándose con la confusa mirada de la chica que tanto deseaba ver.

\- ¿Q-qué haces aquí? – cuestionó incrédula y a la vez feliz.

\- Solo, paseaba por el lugar y se me ocurrió venir a saludar – respondió esquivando la mirada y reprendiéndose internamente por tan absurda excusa.

\- ¿Cómo supiste en donde estaba?

\- Kirishima es útil en ocasiones… yo, pensaba que las vacaciones están por terminar y en la florería se necesita ayuda para los últimos días – regresó la vista con una sonrisa confiada - ¿Conoces a alguien que le interese el puesto?

Ochako mostró una sonrisa amplia, pero la misma desapareció en cuanto escucho voces a lo lejos.

\- ¿Realmente quieres quedarte encerrada en este lugar? – se inclinó un poco, estirando su brazo derecho.

Ella dudo un momento, pero entre más cerca escuchaba la voces mayor era su necesidad de tomar aquella mano.

El par de guardias que hacían ronda por el lugar, no fueron conscientes del reciente escape.

* * *

\- ¡¿En qué pensaban?! - Deku parecía estar al borde de un colapso, dando vueltas por la habitación frente al par de jóvenes "_fugitivos_". Su primo se había ido temprano con el pretexto de tener que resolver un asunto importante en casa, regresando recientemente con Ochako a su lado. El peliverde agradecía que su madre estuviese en ese momento en casa de una vecina o no sabría cómo explicar lo ocurrido – Esto es malo, esto es malo… - repetía una y otra vez.

\- ¿Puedes callarte de una maldita vez? – refunfuño Katsuki con gran frustración por escucharlo.

\- Esto también es mi culpa, no solo de él – hablo la chica con ligero remordimiento.

Izuku detuvo sus murmullos y enfoco la vista en los otros dos - ¡Claro que es culpa de ambos! ¿Acaso tenían pensado lo que ocurrirá cuando se enteren del secuestro?

\- No es un secuestro – refutó ella – vine aquí por voluntad propia.

\- Exacto, yo no la obligue, Deku imbécil – insulto sin perder tiempo.

\- Oh, ¿Es así? – Izuku no se amedrento ante la típica mirada amenazante de su primo – supongo entonces que se molestaron en dejar un aviso a la familia, ¿Verdad? – la ausencia de respuesta le hizo suspirar con pesadez.

\- Creo que, Deku tiene razón… - murmuró Ochako al considerar que su padre no dudaría en enviar nuevamente a buscarle.

\- Pero no sabe que estas aquí, así que no hay problema – refutó Katsuki colocándose al frente de su primo – a menos que alguien vaya de soplón, pero eso no ocurrirá, ¿Cierto?

Deku negó de inmediato, perdiendo el poco valor que tenía hasta hace un momento.

Antes de que cualquier enfrentamiento o huida se llevara a cabo, la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un muy agitado Kirishima.

\- ¡Demonios, si estás aquí! – gritó al ver a la chica. Previendo cualquier reclamo ante lo dicho se adentró con rapidez mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo – no pensé que realmente lo hicieras, pero creo que ahora están en mucho problemas – aseguró mientras mostraba la pantalla a los presentes.

En el celular se podía ver en video la noticia sobre el secuestro de Ochako, la hija menor del importante empresario que no dudaría en mover cielo y tierra para recuperarla; entre el anuncio de los presentadores se daba a conocer el retrato hablado del sospechoso, imagen obtenida en base a diversos testigos que le vieron llevar a la chica de la mano, "_probablemente bajo amenaza_", aseguraban los periodistas.

\- Creo que si estamos en problemas… - murmuró Ochako con suma preocupación.

\- Al menos Kacchan, después de todo es el sospechoso – confirmó Kirishima retirando el teléfono de la vista del resto – es la noticia del momento – mencionó al continuar revisando los resultados en pantalla.

\- Esto es muy malo, muy malo – repitió Deku nervioso – debemos aclarar todo antes de que la situación empeore.

Ochako asintió ante lo escuchado – Lo siento, él tiene razón, es mejor regresar y explicar lo ocurrido.

\- Bien, vayamos entonces – habló Katsuki a la par que salía con paso firme, seguido al instante por Ochako.

Tras un intercambio de miradas, los otros dos les siguieron.

Los cuatro jóvenes caminaban presurosos por la plaza en dirección a la parada de autobús, Kirishima y Deku habían desistido de frenar su plan, si bien nadie quería que tuviesen problemas, ambos presentían que el rubio se arriesgaba al mostrarse tan directamente.

Estando cerca de su destino la aparición de cuatro camionetas negras freno el paso de los chicos, de los vehículos bajaron al menos ocho hombres que les rodearon al instante, sin explicaciones de por medio algunos de los sujetos de vestimenta oscura intentaron acercarse a Ochako. La acción quedo en un simple intento en cuanto los tres amigos se colocaron a la defensiva, desatando así un altercado; Katsuki y Kirishima dejaban ver su habilidad en la pelea, Deku no se quedaba atrás al lograr evadir con facilidad y acertando algunas patadas, mientras que Ochako, sin querer solo observadora, se unía también a la defensa.

La pelea no duro mucho, la desventaja por números se hizo presente, entre gritos y jirones los cuatro fueron subidos a las camionetas; los vehículos se alejaron sin que nadie fuese testigo del reciente suceso.

* * *

En una ostentosa oficina Katsuki se mantenía ocupado en golpear la puerta con insistencia, amenazando y maldiciendo cada tanto exigía que los liberaran y de paso, que trajeran de vuelta a Ochako, a quien se habían llevado en cuanto arribaron a ese lugar.

Mientras el rubio continuaba sus acciones, Deku se mantenía sentado en silencio al centro del sillón negro cerca de la pared, mientras tanto Kirishima se paseaba por la oficina en busca de algo de utilidad para escapar o defenderse.

Tras minutos que parecieron una eternidad para los tres _prisioneros_, la puerta por fin fue abierta dando paso a varios guardias y a un gran hombre, al cual los chicos reconocieron como el padre de Ochako.

\- Evitaremos que este asunto se salga de control y no se presentara cargo alguno en su contra – determino el empresario con voz autoritaria – solo deben mantenerse lejos de este lugar y de mi familia.

Deku y Kirishima asintieron de inmediato, amedrentados por la imponente figura del hombre.

\- ¿En dónde está ella? – Katsuki dio un paso al frente, preguntando sin titubear.

\- Lo mejor es que se olvide de lo ocurrido, ella no tiene intención de verle nuevamente – aseguró imitando la acción del más joven al dar también un paso.

La tensión en el lugar era evidente, el otro par de chicos miraban preocupados, alistándose para detener a Katsuki, o en su defecto, salir en su defensa.

Afortunadamente, el conocido resonar de los tacones acercándose por el pasillo freno todo.

\- Padre, entiendo la situación, pero Ochako quiere al menos despedirse de él – Momo entró y hablo con suavidad, posando la vista sobre el rubio que pareció relajarse un poco ante lo escuchado.

Toshinori Yagi acomodo su corbata antes de resoplar como respuesta, pero sin objetar, se hizo a un lado y estirando el brazo dio pie a la petición de su hija.

Kirishima observo unos segundos a sus acompañantes, quienes asintieron como muestra de apoyo. Con paso firme camino fuera de la oficina, siguiendo en silencio a la hermana mayor.

Momo se detuvo frente a una de las habitaciones y tras un par de toques se dispuso a abrir, en cuanto Katsuki entró ella cerro tras de él.

\- Lamento todo esto – Ochako comenzó a hablar sentada a la orilla de su ventana – creo que Deku tenía razón, no debí salir sin avisar.

\- Nunca admitiré que ese enano tenga razón en algo… ¿Ahora qué?

\- Supongo, que es un adiós – admitió esquivando la mirada.

\- ¿Solo eso? Te apareces en mi camino, me haces decirte todo lo que se de plantas, le pateé el trasero al idiota bicolor, escale una barda, me besaste ¿Y todo para un simple adiós? – inquirió con molestia.

\- Aguarda un momento ¿Yo te bese? ¡Tú me besaste! – Se acercó ella con decisión para encararle.

\- Estoy seguro de que tú iniciaste.

\- ¿Acaso te crees muy irresistible?

\- De eso estoy seguro, ¿Y tú te piensas que estoy interesado en ti?

\- Sin duda alguna.

Se mantuvieron frente a frente, retándose con la mirada se negaban siquiera a parpadear, como si aquello indicara algún tipo de derrota. Pese a la situación, la respiración de ambos se calmaba con el pasar de los segundos, sus expresiones se suavizaron con lentitud y como si sus mentes compartieran el pensamiento terminaron por acortar la distancia con un profundo beso.

Tras un momento se separaron e intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Se supone que esto era una despedida – murmuró ella con un leve sonrojo.

\- ¿Realmente quieres eso? – ante la inmediata negación él ensancho su sonrisa – ¡Entonces al diablo con todos! Escapemos ahora, esta vez a donde nadie nos encuentre.

El corazón de Ochako comenzó a latir con gran fuerza ante la propuesta, aquel chico en verdad le motivaba a realizar todo tipo de locuras.

\- ¡Aguarden! – Se escuchó la alterada voz de la hermana mayor que no dudo en abrir la puerta al instante – ¡No escapes de nuevo! – le pidió a su hermanita con un semblante impaciente.

\- ¡Nos espiabas! – respondió avergonzada.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención, solo estaba preocupada… - admitió bajando la voz.

\- Supongo que iras ahora por tus guardaespaldas para que me saquen a patadas – refunfuño Katsuki.

\- No será necesario, yo, lo estuve pensando y quizá es precipitada la decisión de separarlos – explicaba mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus manos– nunca había visto a mi hermanita tan enamorada – admitió con un gran sonrojo. Ochako no dijo nada, su rostro completamente rojo fue la única respuesta – creo que tengo una idea.

* * *

Katsuki, Kirishima y Deku aguardaban nuevamente en la oficina del empresario siendo vigilados por el asistente. El rubio mantenía la vista en aquel de cabello bicolor que esperaba de pie cerca de la entrada.

La tensión del lugar desapareció en cuanto la puerta fue abierta, Ochako entró rápidamente con una gran sonrisa surcando su rostro – Encontramos una solución – anuncio emocionada.

\- Parece que empezamos con el pie izquierdo – el padre tomó la palabra – aunque sus acciones no fueron las correctas, comprendo lo que les llevo a ello, si mi hija tanto desea aprender de botánica estoy dispuesto a dar todo mi apoyo.

Kirishima y Deku intercambiaron una expresión confusa ante lo escuchado, solo Katsuki comprendió el guiño cómplice que Ochako le dedicaba.

El acuerdo al que se había llegado fue bastante beneficioso para todos; acorde a lo explicado por Momo a su padre, Ochako llegó por accidente a la florería durante su escape, pero se vio realmente interesada por conocer todo acerca de flores y plantas, razón para volver a huir al mismo lugar. Se habló con la madre de Deku para ofrecerle una buen incentivo para aceptar que la chica fuese una especie de "_becada_", por nombrarla de algún modo. Todoroki, como buen asistente, se dio a la tarea de hallar un lugar cercano a la florería para que la joven chica pudiese residir sin problema.

Ochako pasaría las vacaciones en el pequeño poblado y el resto del tiempo en su hogar, claro que, continuaría con los estudios sobre botánica.

De aquel modo, Katsuki aguardaba ansioso por la temporada en que la dulce chica estaría con él nuevamente.

* * *

Katsuki terminaba de colocar unas macetas en la entrada de la florería cuando una pequeña sombra se dejó ver en el suelo, el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír al levantar la vista.

\- He llegado – se anunció Ochako con una dulce expresión.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Me tarde bastante en escribir este cap; pero al parecer a quien se lo dedique ni lo ha leído y honestamente eso me desánimo y ya no sabía cómo finalizarlo

(ಥ﹏ಥ)

Aun me falta bastante captar las personalidades de los personaje, pero espero haberle atinado aunque sea un poquito; en serio que esta pareja me ha estado atrapando (≧◡≦)

Muchas gracias por leer n_n


End file.
